movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Another ??? ? Give me that ???.
Another ??? ? Give me that ???. is a scene, inspired by Monsters, Inc. Transcript: 1: *(Manfred came in) *Ian: Tyler, another baddie got in our house. *Tyler: Another baddie? Give me that bat. Come here. *(WHACK) *Ian: Yeah, get him, Tyler. *(SMACK) *Manfred: Ooh! Aah! Ouch! Ow! Hey! *(BUMP) 2: *(Teresa came in) *Bubbles: Uh, Teresa got in our house. *Blossom: Teresa Pussy Poo? I'll use my laser eyes. Come here. *(ZAP) *Bubbles: Yes, get her, Blossom. *(ZAP) *Teresa: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! *(ZAP) 3: *(The Poisonous Snake came in) *Anais: Gumball, a Poisonous snake got in our house. *Gumball: The Poisonous Snake? Give me that gun. Come here. *(BOOM!) *Anais: Yeah, get him, Gumball. *(BOOM!) *Poisonous Snake: Yipes! *(BOOM!) 4: *(Boar Twenty Five came in) *Piglet: Pooh, Boar got in our house. *Pooh: Boar? Give me that lightsaber. Come here. *(lightsaber ignites) *Piglet: Yeah, get him, Pooh. *(lightsaber swings) *Boar: Help me! *(lightsaber clashes) 5: *(The Feisty Badger came in) *Skippy: Uh oh. The Feisty Badger got in the house. *Slappy: The Feisty Badger? Give me that purse. Come here. *(BUMP!) *Skippy: Yeah, get him, aunt. *(BUMP!) *The Feisty Badger: Ai! Ay! Oi! Oy! Oof! *(BUMP!) 6: *(The You-Reek Skunk came in) *Andrina: Uh oh. The You-Reek Skunk got in our house. *Rocky: The You-Reek Skunk? Give me that peg nose and spade. Come here. *(BONK!) *Andrina: Yeah, get him, Rocky. *(BONK!) *The You-Reek Skunk: Oh! Ah! Yeow! Yeousch! Ugh! *(BONK!) 7: *(Tim entered) *Courage: Johnny Bravo, Tim is here. *Johnny Bravo: Tim? Give me those guns. Come here. *(BOOM!) *Courage: Yeah, get him, Johnny. *(BOOM!) *Tim: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! *(BOOM!) 8: *(Bull entered) *Sandy: Uh-oh. Stephen, a Greaser has entered. *Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! Bull is here? Give me that frying pan. Come here! *(WHACK!) *Sandy: Yeah, get him, Stephen. *(WHACK!) *Bull: Yeousch! That hurt! It stung! *(WHACK!) 9: *(Trevor Jr entered) *Ed: Double Dee, there's a cat here. *Edd: What?! Really? Give me that swatter! Come here! *(SMACK!) *Ed: Yeah, get him, Double Dee. *(SMACK!) *Trevor Jr: Ugh! Oof! Agh! *(SMACK!) 10: *(Lloyd came in) *Cow: Chicken, there's a rabbit here. *Chicken: What?! Lloyd? Really?! Give me those swords! *(SWISH!) *Cow: Yeah, get him, Chicken. *(SWISH!) *Lloyd: Keep away! *(SWISH!) 11: *(Dionna came in) *Buster Moon: Ash, there's a pony here. *Ash: What?! Give me that shovel. Come here! *(WHACK!) *Buster Moon: Yeah, get him, Ash. *(BAM!) *Dionna: Keep away! *(CLANG!) 12: *(Sailor Rat-Ball came in) *Amy: Andrew, It's Sailor Rat-Ball. *Andrew: What?! Give me that bat. Come here! *(BAT!) *Amy: Yeah, get him, Andrew. *(BAT!) *Sailor Rat-Ball: Ow! *(BAT!) 13: *(Lionel came in) *Priscilla: Darling, there's the Emperor. *Owen: What?! A baddie?! Give me those boxing gloves! *(BASH!) *Priscilla: Yeah, get him, darling. *(BASH!) *Lionel: Umph! *(BASH!) 14: *(Jackal came in) *Ruby: Max, Jackal's here. *Max: What? Give me that gun. Come here! *(BANG!) *Ruby: Yeah, get him, bro. *(BANG!) *Jackal: Yikes! *(BANG!) 15: *(Cliff came in) *Christopher Robin: Wallace, there's a Greaser Dog. *Wallace: What? Give me that spade. Come here. *(BASH!) *Christopher Robin: Yeah, get him, Wallace. *(SMASH!) *Cliff: Snap! *(BIFF!) Category:Scenes Category:Funny Scenes Category:Quotes